


Hereditary

by SilverSilver



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilver/pseuds/SilverSilver
Summary: Baz is suffering from a hereditary disease which is advancing fast in him due to him being a Vampire. Simon and gang are determined to help Baz even if it means crossing some Ethical boundariesSetting Changes include:Eight Year. Mage and Humdrum are both dead. Simon has magic but no wings or tail. Truce is over but no confession of love ever took place





	Hereditary

**Author's Note:**

> Setting Changes include:  
Eight Year. Mage and Humdrum are both dead. Simon has magic but no wings or tail. Truce is over but no confession of love ever took place

**BAZ**

“Dad?”

“Baz? What’s the matter? It’s three in the night”

“I need you Dad. I feel sick, it’s like, I don’t know, I’m so cold Dad, I’m going to lose control.”

“I’ll be there. Wait for me. I’ll Magic myself there”

**SIMON**

I woke up to an empty room. Not that I was surprised, Baz could be in the shower or he must have already gone down.

After the chaos that was fighting the Humdrum, we all came back to Watford. I found out that the way to close all magic holes was to absorb the Humdrum in me. My magic still flows in excess but at least now I don’t end up creating magic holes whenever I use it.

The mage is dead. Ebb was able to kill him, saving Agatha in the process. Baz had been angry that he wasn’t the one to end it all. I was just happy that he didn’t have anybody’s blood on his hand.

Coming back to Watford had been weird. Now that the truce was over, neither of us had any idea how to interact with the other. But as sessions started, we fell right back into the old routine of sneering and grunting at each other and it feels like the whole truce never even happened.

I’m honestly disappointed. Baz was a great friend

Not only to me but also to Penny and ever since term started, they haven’t spoken to each other at all.

We did speak to Agatha though. We all had a long talk the night we came back. It’s safe to say that our friendship is secure but that’s all it will ever be. Agatha wants to live as a normal after graduation and surprisingly Penny encouraged her; even told her that she’s on her side. It was great. I love having both my friends back.

I kinda wish Baz was here. I wonder if he told anyone about what happened over Christmas.

Baz isn’t there when I go down to Breakfast and years of observing him led me to believe he was plotting something. But then I reminded myself that Baz isn’t as two dimensional as I thought of him so I don’t voice my opinion.

But as Classes continue, Baz never appeared and that set me on edge.

“Baz isn’t here” I finally say at tea time

Penny and Agatha give each other a quick glance before turning to me

“He’s sick” Penny said

“How do you know?” I ask even though my mind is immediately going to the Numpties. My magic starts bubbling

“The professor announced it in our first class. Don’t worry it’s not the Numpties. I don’t know what it is but his Dad checked him out last night”

“You don’t think it’s the war?” I ask again. The idea of fighting Baz right after working along with him makes me sad. I don’t want to fight him. I wish I could tell him that.

“No, it’s not” Agatha said

“The war isn’t happening Simon. The old families are not fighting” Penny said

“How do you know that?”

Penny raised an eyebrow in perfect Baz imitation. They had been good friends and she had picked up a thing or two from him.

“_We_ are the old Families, Simon and trust me there is no war. And even if there is one, I want no part in it”

“Me neither” Agatha agreed

“I don’t want to fight either” I agreed then proceeded to eat another cherry scone.

“But what happened to him? Baz I mean”

“No clue.” Penny says “He’ll probably be back tomorrow”

**PENNY**

I decided to go home with mum for the weekend. It was nice to spend time with family. Plus at home I could Skype with Micah. Lord knows I need him right now.

Reaching home, I could immediately tell something was wrong. The atmosphere was too dull. My home is never dull; it’s constantly filled with people.

“Penelope” Dad says at the dining table once we’ve settled down “I need you to tell me about Baz”

Mum gave him a sharp look and he shakes his head. Mum deflated immediately. I’ve never seen Mum deflate so quickly

“What happened?” I ask no longer calm

“Baz is very sick” my Dad said “He’s…”

“He’s what?”

“He’s Dying”

**AGATHA**

It happened at the same time, almost. Dad pulled me out of Watford and Penny called me. I don’t know why she called me, it’s not like I had my phone in Watford. But Dad had bought it with him

“Penny?”

“How much do you know?” she says immediately

“What?” I’m so confused. She’s always like this

“So nothing. I’ll explain everything when you reach” Penny cuts the line

“Dad” I say “Where are we going?”

He starts explaining

**PENNY**

Baz isn’t housed in a medical facility. He’s housed in one of the old experimentation camps. Under Natasha Pitch, the magical community had passed a lot of Magical Ethical laws and facilities like these had been completely shut down.

To see her son in one of these…

I’m actually thankful she isn’t alive to see it.

I reach there before Agatha and Dr. Wellbelove. I meet his Aunt Fiona. She’s clearly been crying but she has a strong face as though she’s ready to fight the whole world.

It must be the Pitch blood in them.

Mr Grimm is there but he remains silent. Dad doesn’t initiate conversation so neither do I. He goes to check on Baz and I’m not allowed to see him yet. So I wait and I read multiple, multiple papers in front of me, I read as much as I can.

I need to help Baz. He’s one of the few friends I have

Agatha comes in a while later and everyone stands up for Dr. Wellbelove. Greetings are exchanged and then we all take a seat.

Where we are now was once an observation room. I know that on the other side of the wall is Baz but we can neither see him nor talk to him. Not from where we are anyway.

The observation room has a huge table, enough chairs for all of us and lots and lots of cupboards.

“We need to talk to you kids” Dad starts

“How well do you know Basilton Pitch?”

“We’re not close. If that’s what you’re asking” I say

“I’m practically just an acquaintance. The only one who really knows him well is Simon” Agatha says. I nod.

“Okay, okay, but do you think he’s a bad guy?” Dad asks and I notice Mr. Grimm close in on himself. Fiona places a hand on his shoulder.

This, I realise, is an important question.

Unfortunately Agatha didn’t

“He is kind of a bully. He has always bullied Simon” She blurts out

Fiona looks at her like she wants to murder her

“But he’s not a bad guy. Like I wouldn’t wish anything bad for him” I say trying to do some damage control. Thankfully Agatha nods in confirmation.

“That doesn’t solve our problem” Dr. Wellbelove says

“How does it not? You heard it from your own children” Fiona screams

“It’s not that easy” Dad shouts back

“What’s going on here?” I scream before Fiona is able to say anything. “You bought us here, you tell us”

Fiona does. Magically.

**On the other side** she casts and the whole of the wall becomes transparent and we see

Baz

Tied up in a white body suit attached to the wall. He can’t move an inch even if he forces himself to.

He starts agitating, slowly, just a little movement here and there but soon enough his whole body is shaking, He’s screaming, he’s in pain and he’s crying as well. He screams, he trashes, he calls on to his Mum and Dad, he screams in more pain

But then suddenly his eyes lock into mine and I take in a startled breath

“It’s okay little puff” he softly says “It’s okay” and he goes unconscious

I start crying.

**AGATHA**

I’ve always thought Adults are stupid and this just proves it to me.

My Dad and Penny’s Dad bought us here to solve an ethical dilemma.

Should they help a vampire?

Should they help Baz Pitch?

I want to pull my hair out with how stupid everyone in this room is but I’m a little too busy consoling Penny while everyone else argues over each other.

“Penny” I say finally fed up “Cast a **Shut up** on the room”

She does

“Let’s get Simon” I say

“Baz’s greatest Enemy and the Chosen One of the magic world. If Simon thinks Baz deserves to be saved then he deserves to be saved” I say

I take the keys from my Dad, Take Penny’s hand and go.

Penny had calmed down quite a bit on our way back. But now she was filled with Rage

“How could they do that?” She was screaming “He’s a human, a mage and he’s, he’s..”

“I know” I say.

We’re so scared we can’t even say it

Can’t vocalize that he’s dying.

Words are magic, that’s what they teach us

“It’s going to be okay.” I whisper under my breath “It has to be”

**PENNY**

Telling Simon about Baz was easily one of the scariest thing ever. I know that he cares. I know that Simon doesn’t want to fight, doesn’t want a war but he still has his magic. He’s still the chosen one.

Agatha and I barely got a couple of hours sleep after we reached Watford last night. We changed out of our school uniform and into casual clothes in the morning. We mutually agreed that it would be a while that we came back to Watford.

I grab enough breakfast for all three of us and make our way to Simon’s room. He was dressed for class and immediately smiled when he saw us.

Him smiling was the only good thing that has happened till now.

“Simon we need to talk” I say handing him plate of breakfast. Agatha heats it up for him using magic.

“It’s about Baz” she tells him and he immediately straightens up.

“What about Baz?” he immediately asks

“Do you know that Baz is a vampire?” I tell him and he immediately answers with yes

I shake my head “No Simon. You’ve been speculating but you never had proof”

**SIMON**

“Penny, He’s a Vampire. He’s told me I’ve seen his fangs” I say

And I have.

After meeting with Nicodemus, he was practically inconsolable. He thought he had lost everything but he hadn’t. We talked that night. We talked a lot

He told me about being a vampire, told me what he remembered. He said he’d never hurt a human. He told me how much he hates himself and just wants to end it all.

Listening to him all I wanted to do was pull him in and kiss him until he forgot all his pain. But I couldn’t. Not like that. Not right then.

So I let him cry his heart out and he ended up sleeping in my arms.

I think I fell a little in love that day

Strong, Brave Baz was being Vulnerable to me. He was hurt and he had feelings. He hated his destiny and maybe he would have liked to be friends with me

We Matched

The Humdrum came the next day and after that, it was like it never happened. But it did and I know it.

Of course Penny and Agatha didn’t know this. I know I tell Penny everything but it was a moment too personal to me and I want to cherish the memories of a Baz who wasn’t evil.

“So..umm that’s good” Penny said. She was at a loss of words. This almost never happens

“Do you think he would ever hurt anybody?” Agatha says “Vampires are dark creatures” she finishes

“No, he wouldn’t” I almost flinch at how quick I was to defend him. “He would never”

“Right, right, we’re asking because…” Agatha also trails off and I look between her and Penny for some answers

“Maybe we should show you instead” Penny says

“Umm okay. Is this about Baz?” I ask stupidly because of course it is.

“Pack your bags.” Penny says looking directly at me “It’s going to take a while. I should pack mine too.” She mutters the last part to herself

So instead of going to class I spend some time backing my bags. I don’t have a lot but Penny and Agatha need some time. I don’t know what happened but I’m already scared.

Last thing I heard Baz was sick. It’s been over a week to that and suddenly Penny and Agatha are asking me if I know he’s a vampire

Did he lose control?

No he couldn’t have. He doesn’t. He’s Baz

I’m worried

**FIONA**

Baz worries me. I can’t do this Tasha. I can’t Lose him, not after I’ve lost you.

His disease makes him delusional. So for most of the day he’s out of it. But on one such occasion I was able to talk to him. I told him to keep his mind in check. I told him he was a Pitch. I don’t know what clicked but he’s been having less episodes of insanity.

Or maybe he’s having it more

I don’t know

He spends all his time talking about his love for Simon or his love for his family. He keeps muttering all the time and that’s all he talks about. His lips are dried to the point they’re flaking but he keeps repeating the name of Simon Snow like he’s the god that will save him.

I sure do hope he is.

If I lose Baz, I might as well kill myself. End the pitch Family once in for all.

**DR. WELLBELOVE**

Penny and Agatha bring Simon along the next day but I don’t know what to tell him. I don’t know what to tell them. It was hard enough telling this to Malcolm but looking in the eyes of my kids and telling them their friend, their classmate, is dying is too much for me.

Magic help me. I’m not prepared for this

“There’s a lot you kids need to know” I say once we all settled in. Malcolm has gone back to keep his wife updated but Fiona refuses to move an inch. She doesn’t trust us

She’s right not to.

“It’s a genetic condition” I say

“It’s a what?”

I realise that Mages aren’t really taught about science and other Normal things so I suppose they don’t know what genes are

“It’s a condition” I correct myself “Baz is, well his body is in a way solidifying. To put it simply he’s becoming a rock from the inside and along with that it’s also affecting his brain”

I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m confusing everyone

“Dad?” Agatha whispers and I take a deep breath.

These kids as client. Talk to them like it. You’re a doctor pull yourself together

But how can I, when one of them is my own daughter

“The Pitch Family and the Grimm family are both long lines of Fire magic users. So this condition should have never affected them at all. Because Fire Magic deep inside your body will never let this condition spread. But Baz, he’s dead”

I can feel the anger off of Fiona

“Or rather He’s a Vampire. He’s a Vampire who uses Magic so he’s a special kind of Vampire. We don’t know any other Vampire who can use magic but Baz can. But because he’s a Vampire, this condition has speeded in him and is spreading inside him fast. What I’m saying is he might not survive after this month”

**SIMON**

I wish someone would have prepared me for this.

I wish anyone would have prepared me for this.

I wasn’t ready for this

And I haven’t even met Baz yet.

**DR. WELLBELOVE**

“This condition, is also taking its toll on his mind. Even if we fix it, there’s a chance of permanent brain damage” I sigh and continue “I don’t know how to fix it. We have no records of something like this. We don’t know anything about Vampire anatomy and more importantly it’s unethical to treat Vampires. They’re dark creatures”

There I said it

**PENNY**

I expected Fiona to be the one to lose her cool but to my surprise it was Simon.

“What do you mean you won’t treat him?” he screamed

He screamed at Dr. Wellbelove. One of the people he respects with all his being. I look over to Agatha but even she’s shaking with anger.

“There has to be something” I say and turn to my own dad “Anything”

He looks away from me.

Dr. Wellbelove looks away from us

They can’t even meet our eyes

I think Simon is about to go off

Honestly I don’t care if he does

Serves us all right

**SIMON**

“Where is Baz?”

“He’s in no condition to meet anyone” Dr. Wellbelove said

“Let him” Fiona said.

I thought out of everyone Fiona would be the most opposed to me meeting Baz but I guess nothing about this situation is normal.

Fiona does not argue any further but just casts a spell on the wall. The wall breaks down and becomes transparent.

I can see him

I can see Baz

My eyes blur and I know I’m going to start Crying.

Baz. Strong, Swift, Ruthless Baz is tied to the wall like some kind of animal. He’s muttering something but every now and then he winces like he’s in Pain.

“Baz” I shout

I jump up and before I know what I’m doing, I’m pounding on the wall “Baz!” I scream

“Baz! Baz! Baz!” again and again like a mantra

Look at me, please look at me

But he doesn’t

And the wall goes back to normal

**AGATHA**

Simon is crying. Penny and I are both on the verge of tears. I can’t even imagine what Baz’s family must be going through.

“We’re going to save him” Simon says. His voice cracks but his determination doesn’t

“I don’t care what we need to do. I will save him” Simon says and I think it’s enough to snap Penny because she stands up straighter and agrees with him.

“Let’s see what we have” Penny says using her magic to stick all the papers on the walls.

I smile. It’s good to have Penny back

“We can’t let you” Prof Bunce says “This isn’t your fight”

“You let them do what they want” Fiona defends us

“Or what?” Mr Bunce says

“Or we’ll kidnap Baz and treat him ourselves” a Different voice answers

We all turn to see Mr Pitch walk in with Dev and Niall. I feel weirdly relieved seeing them here

“If you can’t do it, it doesn’t matter. Both of us will take the bite, turn into Vampires and take Baz with us” Dev continues

He and Niall stand directly in front of Dad and Mr. Bunce looking as intimidating as does Baz when standing in front of opponents

What does Baz say?

Ah yes

Good Men

**PENNY**

It takes a while but the adults now agree to let us help. Dev and Niall turn out to be really good at following orders (mine) and threatening people (others).

Once they arrive it doesn’t take long for them, along with Mr. Grimm and Fiona and Simon to convince Dr. Wellbelove and Dad to do all they can do, ethics be damned.

I think they wanted to help too. They go down without much of a fight so I think somewhere in there they did want to help Baz. We all start working towards an answer

“So what do we know?” I say

“It’s genetic” says Dr. Wellbelove “That means normal medicines can’t do anything”

“Magic?” I ask

“Tried but his body isn’t responding” Fiona offers

“What all have you tried?” I ask

The usual “**Get Well Soon! As You** **were!** Even used **Calm Down!** To help but nothing worked.” Fiona answered

“I tried a few old spells as well but to no effect” Mr Grimm said

Forbidden magic. He’s talking about Forbidden magic. Even forbidden magic didn’t work

“Is it because he’s a vampire?” I ask

“No the spells usually still work” Fiona said “It’s probably his mind. He’s too out of it. Magic doesn’t work if the recipient doesn’t understand the language”

“But he doesn’t get sick” Niall added

“He doesn’t?” I wonder why that surprised me

“Never fallen sick ever since I’ve known him” Niall said

“How long have you known about him being a vampire?” Agatha asked

“Found out 2 hours ago” he shrugged

Baz really does have good friends

“Is there anything else we know about this situation?” I ask

Dr. Wellbelove takes the chalk from me and writes on the board under my first 2 points

Things We know

  1. Medicine doesn’t work
  2. Magic doesn’t work
  3. Shouldn’t affect fire magicians but affects Baz (because vampire?)
  4. Slowly losing his sanity
  5. Timeline 1 month

Something about ‘timeline 1 month’ hits me too hard. But like a professional Dr. Wellbelove continues writing down things we don’t know. All the while no body speaks

Things we don’t know

  1. Vampire anatomy
  2. How to reverse

He writes these things and then silently takes a few steps back.

I don’t know what to do

I don’t know what to say

After a long silence Mr Grimm advises everyone to get some rest. It’s been a long day and we all could use a break.

**SIMON**

We were all staying in the same observation center. It had extra rooms with all facilities still working. Baz’s Dad took Dev and Niall home and they promised us that they would read up about every forbidden magic that can be used here.

Agatha and Penny are sharing a room for the night and I’m on my own. We were left in Fiona’s care as Dr. Wellbelove and Prof. Bunce went home probably to inform Mrs. Bunce and also to pick up a few books and do some research.

The Normal world might have some answers

Try as I might I can’t get the image of a broken muttering Baz out of my mind. I can’t sleep. I don’t try either. Fiona goes away when she thinks we’re all asleep. She’s either going to smoke or drink, maybe both

But that’s my chance and I make my way to Penny’s room.

It’s not locked so I enter easily. I wake her up and we start whispering

“I need to see him Penny please”

“You saw him Simon, he’s in no condition to see you. He’s out of his mind”

“I know but I can’t. I’m begging you Penny please I need to see him” I’m going to start crying again

“Even if I want to help you Si, I have no idea how to magically open doors. I don’t know trespassing spells”

“I can break locks” Agatha says from the other bed and we both turn towards her

“How long have you been awake?” Penny asks

“Agatha will you help?” I say

“It’s too dangerous” Penny says and I agree but I won’t stop

“I can break in” Agatha says then turns to Penny “and we can be on standby with our wands in case something goes wrong”

Reluctantly Penny nods and we head over to where Baz is kept. Agatha breaks the lock the Normal way and we enter. Me striding straight to Baz and both Penny and Agatha standing with their wands and rings out.

The room he’s in is alight with artificial light. It’s impossible for someone in this room to tell what time is it in the outside world. Baz is asleep I think. He’s completely bound in a white thing and held back by chains. I can see his face with his hair falling in front and all of a sudden I want to cry again.

“Baz” I whisper and I go to him. He doesn’t respond so I place my hand on his face and push his hair back. His eyes open half lidded. I don’t know if he’s in his complete sense or not.

He looks at me and I swear to Merlin he smiles like he’s found the whole world. My eyes sting and I realise I’m already sobbing.

“Simon” he whispers and it takes it my all to not scream

“Simon. I love you” he says and suddenly I can’t breath

“Baz” I say

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. You are the sun and I want to burn in you. Simon…”

He whispers and slowly moves forward so his forehead touches mine.

“You’re untouchable and I can’t have you but I love you so much.”

I’m sobbing and I want to kiss him

“I’ve loved you ever since I knew what love was. No, I’ve loved you even before I knew what Love was.”

I should have kissed him on Christmas

“Love to me is Simon Snow. Simon is love. I love you Simon. I love you so much”

“Baz” I whisper “Baz”

It’s like I can’t say anything else. I’m not good with words so that’s all I do.

“Baz” I cry

I cried for a long while. He kept telling me he loves me, how he’s always loved me and I just sat in front of him and cried until eventually Baz tired himself and become unconscious again.

I cried some more after returning to the room

Penny and Agatha didn’t say anything. I don’t think they heard anything. Baz was whispering and I was crying. But if they did hear something they didn’t say anything.

Baz loved me

And he was going to…he was going to….

I didn’t stop crying that night.

**DEV**

Me, Niall and Mr Grimm spend most of the night going through books.

Mrs. Grimm and Vera are taking care of the other children. We’re not allowed to talk about Baz here and for good reason. We don’t want to worry the family.

I’m starting to lose hope but Niall won’t let me.

I’m grateful for his stubbornness. Baz once compared his stubbornness to that of Snow. So I can rest assure that if Niall won’t let us give up here then Snow won’t let them give up there.

I go to the kitchen to get Coffee for us all

Baz will live through this

He has to

**FIONA**

It kills me to Leave Baz unsupervised. But I would rather kill my consciousness for a few hours than an opportunity to heal Baz.

We don’t know anything about vampires, huh?

Well good for me, I know one.

Nicodemus.

Years of not talking to him and now I have to ask him for help. I don’t care if he helps me or not, I’ll make him.

I have my wand and I have some silver bullets

But more importantly

I’m a Pitch

**PENNY**

As soon as it’s morning I get set on Dad’s research. Agatha makes some coffee and picks up her Dad’s work. It’s true that I don’t know much about Normal, well, anything but Agatha does and she can understand these things. She’s studied them.

“Simon finally fell asleep” she tells me and I nod

We silently go through as much as we can.

Somewhere around Lunch time Dad called and told me he and Dr. Wellbelove were going to bring over some more research.

Fiona comes back and has three big Pizzas. Simon wakes up and joins us for Lunch. Fiona eats two slices then walks out. Simon, Agatha and I finish off two whole pizzas but we leave one as it is.

“What about Baz?” Simon says “He must be hungry”

“Hasn’t eaten a damn thing, that boy” Fiona answers him from the door “Tried our best. He’s out of his damn mind. I had to force feed him blood to make sure he doesn’t lose it for good”

Anyone can tell she’s hurting. Anyone can tell she loves him.

“Let me try” Simon says

“No” Fiona answers

**SIMON**

Something goes wrong immediately after lunch. Fiona goes with a pouch of blood to feed Baz and Penny spells the wall so that we could watch.

That’s when it happens

Baz reacts to the smell of blood

He goes wild and his fangs pop out. He keeps thrashing and thrashing. He’s screaming. There are no words he’s just screaming.

Before I know what I’m doing I’m running

Running to him, to his room

Fiona didn’t lock up after her and soon enough I’m in the room with her and Baz. Penny followed me and is screaming my name but I’m not stopping.

There’s something I can do

There’s something only Baz and I can do.

I reach out to him and slowly push my magic in

He screams one last time and stops. I continue pushing magic in him. He calms down. He stops thrashing. He looks at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

“Snow?” Baz says in a broken voice

“Baz?” Fiona calls out

“Fiona? What’s happening?” he asks

He’s back. He’s sane. Maybe for a little while but he’s fine.

“Here Drink this” Fiona offers him a blood pouch which he drinks without asking.

“What’s happening? “ he asks again “Why are you here Snow?”

I think this is the first time ever that I’m happy that he’s calling me Snow. I want to explain. I try to explain but Dr. Wellbelove and Mr Bunce come rushing in along with Mr. Grimm.

“What happened?” Mr. Bunce asked

“I’ll explain later” Penny answers him

“**Give me the numbers” **Dr Wellbelove casts. I think it’s a statistics spell but I don’t know

**DR. WELLBELOVE**

“Baz how are you feeling?” I ask

“Hurt. Whole body hurts. You can stop now Snow” he says

“Stop what?” I ask him but I see Simon removing his hands from Baz. He doesn’t move an inch from his position though.

“I’ll tell you later” Penny tells me and it doesn’t help

“I need to know everything in order to work on a treatment” I say just a tad bit irritated now

“In that case, there’s a lot that we need to tell you.” Malcolm says “Me and the boys found a lot”

“So did I” pitched in Fiona

“And I guess we have to tell you a few things as well” Penny says.

I sigh

“Come on then let’s go back to the observation room” I say and I leave

**SIMON**

“I’m not leaving” I whisper to Baz “Not leaving you here”

“Hey!” Baz whispers, his voice is so soft and I feel terrible. Why is he comforting me. I should be comforting him.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m a Pitch” He smiles. It hurts him I can tell but he smiles

He says that a lot. He and Fiona both, it’s almost like their war cry or something.

“Are you hungry?” I ask

“Starving”

“Stay here. I’ll get Pizza” I say that but I also don’t want to leave him.

Thankfully Agatha understood the situation. She went and got the Pizza then told me that they will hold off the meeting till Baz and I are done. I feed Baz the Pizza since his hands are tied

“I don’t like it when others see me Eat” he says

“I know. You told me” I say. I’m thankful that we were left alone. That the wall is no longer transparent. I don’t want them to see Baz like this and I also don’t want Baz to see how worried we are.

“I do know what happened, you know. I remember things. Hazy but I do” he says around a mouthful of Pizza

“It’s okay” I tell him “We’ll get through this” and I mean it.

After Eating Baz was able to fall asleep. For the first time in a while he was sleeping and not falling in and out of consciousness. I combed my hand through his hair a couple of times before kissing his forehead.

Reluctantly, I let him go. It was time to talk to the others.

I enter the observation room and everyone is silent. Dev and Niall are making tea and Agatha is passing on the cups. Once everyone has settled Penny starts the meeting

“What did you get from his stats?” she asks Dr. Wellbelove First

“Nothing extraordinary. Just that his body temperature increased and the solidification reduced or more like it retreated. What did you do?” He looks straight into me and I find myself shrinking a bit

“I uh..Baz and I can do a thing” I said

“a thing” he repeats

“Baz can use my magic. I can channel it into him” I say

“You can channel Magic?” Mr. Bunce asked. Everyone was shocked and I knew they would be

“Not to anyone.” I say “Just to Baz”

“Do you think it has something to do with him being a Vampire?” Dr. Wellbelove asks

“Most probably it does. So what I’m going to tell you is going to shock you all” Fiona says

“According to the Vampire community, a Vampire who can use magic is not a Vampire at all. He’s a mage with a curse” She says

“What do you mean?” It’s Mr. Grimm who spoke this time

“It means we did the right thing. When we found him. The conversion did not complete. We stopped it halfway. He’s not a Vampire. He’s under a curse”

“But how do we fix this curse? You can’t fix a curse unless you know what the curse is. And all we know is that he was bitten” Penny says and I agree with her

“Don’t know about the Curse but if we can break the curse, we can reverse his condition” Niall said and the room became quiet again

“Elaborate” Penny all but commanded

Niall and Dev shared a knowing smile then Dev took out some papers from the inside of his Jacket packet

“It’s an old Pitch ritual” Niall says “Or rather it’s a fire magician thing. If something was affecting a Fire Mage’s fire then he could be purified by another by using blue flames on him”

“Like the Phoenix” Agatha said but I don’t think anyone heard her

“Blue flames? That’s too hot for him” Fiona said “He’s flammable”

“But it makes sense” Dr. Wellbelove said “Temperature increase and the disease stays at bay and plus fire doesn’t hurt a fire magician”

“It would make sense if it was an old ritual treatment” Mr. Bunce agreed

“But we need to figure out how to reverse his vampirism first” I say “How do we do that?”

The room becomes silent again

“I’ll go interrogate the vampires” Fiona said

“We’ll check out more books on curses” Dev says

“This is great” Finally Penny says “This is wonderful. We can save him. We have a chance”

Yes I think. We have a chance

Fiona went back to where ever it is she goes. Dev and Niall went back with Mr. Grimm. Dr. Wellbelove and Mr. Bunce stayed But they were too tired so they immediately went to sleep. I crept out of bed. I wasn’t going to sleep tonight. Not without seeing Baz again. I might need Agatha’s help though

But as I came to where Baz was I realised he wasn't locked in. I was the last person to visit him and I never Magic locked him in. I went inside without thinking about it. Baz was awake.

"Baz?" I called out

He was awake. I went close to him and heard him muttering. He was still out of it.

"Baz?" I whispered when I was close enough

"Why are you sad?" He said "mum said this place is very nice. There's no need to be sad little puff, you're going to be okay"

I put my hands on his chest and pushed a little magic in him. It took him a moment but he was back. Not for long though. I didn't want to overexposed him

"Simon?" He said

"Hi" I said stupidly

"Hey" he said back and a lazy smile took over his face.

I pushed the hair out of his face and kept my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and smiled again.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked me and my eyes blurred with tears once again

"Yeah" I said "And I love you"

I stopped pushing magic in him but instead put my arms around him in a hug. I felt his whole body jerk and I just know he would have hugged me back if his hands weren't tied

"I love you" I repeat again. He didn't answer me but his head was tucked into my neck and I think maybe he was crying.

"Baz?" I called out.

It was no use. He was unconscious.

**AGATHA**

I wait till everybody's up and awake to talk to them. It's only over breakfast that I get the opportunity.

"So" I start but it's enough to get everyone's attention as the room is anyway silent "I talked to Ebb. She said she knows a powerful spell that can help us"

I never liked Ebb before but you can't not like someone who saved your life. The least I owe her is respect

"So what is it?" Penny immediately jumps up

"It's **Simon says**" I tell them

"Agatha no" Simon says

"Why not?" Penny asks him

"My magic is out of control Pen. What if I said something and it didn't work the way it's supposed it. That’s what always happens. My magic gets stretched to any interpretation"

"Didn't you say Baz could channel your magic?" Prof Bunce asks

"Only Baz" Simon tells him.

"That's true. He tried it with me and it burnt me" Penny said

I didn't know that but I totally believe it.

"Yes but that could be because you're not fire affiliate, Pen" her dad says.

"Let's wait for the others to come by with more information. We'll try this. We'll try everything we can" Dad says “If someone can channel your magic then there are a bunch of good spells that we can use”

**PENNY**

Waiting sucks. Agatha and her dad went out to get us all some lunch. Fiona said she'll only be back by evening and dad told Mr. Grimm to also come by in the evening.

Simon is on edge. We have been trying to come up with the easiest words that can be used in case we do end up using **Simon says**.

We tried **get well soon** first but I doubt if it'll cure his condition permanently.

**As you were** might, but it might also turn him into a baby or a completed vampire

We tried a few more but when you're out looking for flaws that's all you'll ever find.

"C'mon Simon you need a break"

"No"

"C'mon Si let's get some sunlight and fresh air. We've been in here for days"

"So has Baz and I'm not leaving him"

I sigh. He's still scribbling. There's nothing I can do when he's this worked up. But I still snatch the paper away from him

"At least get some sleep. I know you were awake for most if the night"

It took a while but at least he agreed to rest for a bit. I did the same.

Fiona came around tea time. Dev, Niall and Mr. Grimm followed her. I have a distinct feeling that they didn't meet somewhere halfway. Fiona must have dragged them from home.

"I heard you found something" she storms straight to Simon and all but screams to his face

"First tell us what you found" I tell her

"Nothing!" She throws her arms in the air and huffs into a nearby chair "absolutely none. I should have burnt all those bloody vampires last night. They didn't know a damn thing more"

"Dev? Niall? Any update?" I ask them

They shake their heads

"Okay Agatha found something" I bring them to speed as to our discussion in the morning.

"So let's try it" Fiona immediately said "if I can channel your magic, I'll save him" she says and offers her hand.

With a little hesitancy Simon takes it but a moment later Fiona shrieks and starts cursing as she jerks her hand away. The burn on her hand is clearly visible

"Try me" said Dev

"Me next" says Niall

They all fail. Simon's magic burns them all

"How does Baz do this?" Niall says as Agatha treats his hand

"He says it feels like Benevolent Lightening"

Dev snorts "of course he does, that sap"

Niall laughs and says "poetic"

I don't know the joke but it's clearly on Simon cause he's blushing red as a tomato and Dev and Niall are laughing openly now

"What do we do now?" I say

"Simon will have to do it" surprisingly it's Mr. Grimm who says this " I give you permission son. Baz trusts you so I will do the same"

I don't know what Baz tells his friends or his family but clearly they know something the rest of us don't

"Give me some time" Simon says "just a little time"

"I would prefer to do this soon. Preferable at evening or night when all of us are here and we can observe him" Dr. Wellbelove says

Simon nods but doesn't say thing. He then quietly leaves the room.

**SIMON**

I know I need to do this but it's too scary. **Simon says** is spell that you cast on a person and then everything they say becomes magic for a while. Since I'm already the chosen one I get it that my magic is stronger than most. But my magic is also volatile. It’s not a spell that works on everybody, but it will work on me.

I can't do this.

This puts Baz in too much danger. But his father trusts me and Baz himself trusts me and I love him. I don't know what to do but I love him. I have to get this right. I can't afford to lose him. I want to cry again but I don't.

Instead I start working on phrases. Penny said she'll help in a while. The least I can do is come up with phrases that will help. I take the discarded pencil and paper and get back to work.

**FIONA**

Its time and I'm worried

I don't know what Malcolm was thinking but I get that desperate times need desperate measures. Any opportunity to save Baz is an opportunity well take in a heartbeat. Even if it requires some sort of sacrifice.

I'm ready on standby with my wand out. Anything untoward happens and I'm stopping this whole thing. I'll stop time if I have to. But I will save him.

Dr Wellbelove and Mr. Bunce are observing him from the other side of the wall. Me and Malcolm are on standby with our wands. We'll be the one stopping this if it goes sideways.

I didn't want the kids to see this but they're stubborn enough. So they're also watching from the other side of the wall. Whatever happens they're not allowed to intervene.

Simon stands in front of Baz, his wand out.

"You ready?" I ask him

He nods

So I cast **Simon says** on him and we wait.

**SIMON**

The magic is cast and I can feel it inside me but I don’t say anything. Not yet. Not so soon.

Instead I walk closer to Baz. He’s unconscious but I want to be close to him

I want to help him. God knows I do.

**PENNY**

You know how they say it only takes a split second for things to change. This was that split second. I don’t know what happened but before Simon could spell him, his whole body started shaking.

“He’s going through a seizure” I think I heard Dr. Wellbelove but I couldn’t be sure. All I could focus on was Baz and Simon.

Baz and his whole body, jerking like it was going to break into a million pieces.

Simon who pounced onto him and held him in a tight hug

**SIMON**

I hold him and I try to hold him together

Then suddenly I’m reminded of the words he said to me

“**It’s going to be okay**” I tell him “**It’s alright Love**”

The words come out with magic because I was spelled and immediately Baz stops shaking

“What happened?” I heard Fiona shriek

“I don’t know” I whisper

**DR. WELLBELOVE**

Simon was pulled back and Fiona and Malcolm started hitting Baz with various healing spells. I took his stats again and surprisingly he was all clean.

I told them that and they stopped

“You mean…?” Malcolm could barely control his tears now

“Yes. He’s fine. At least for now. I’m going to take his stats for every hour for the next 48 hours just to make sure it’s permanent” I say but even I can feel the hope building inside me

“Can we take him home?” Fiona says and even her voice is cracked

“Not yet. But it should be safe to shift him to one of the guest rooms”

So that’s what we do. We untie him and take him upstairs. His whole body is red with bruises definitely from the chains and constant jerking and I am once again reminded of how strong this boy is.

Baz Pitch is a stubborn soul just like his Mother.

We get him hooked on an Ivy drip and I ask Fiona to arrange blood packets for him

“But he shouldn’t be a Vampire anymore” she said in a confused voice

“Maybe. But let’s not take any chances”

She agreed immediately.

The Kids refuse to leave Baz alone so I let all of them stay

“Just be quiet alright and let me know immediately if he wakes up. I’ll be coming in to take stats every hour”

**SIMON**

Baz slept for 18 hours straight. If it wasn’t for his breathing and his heartbeat, then I would have thought he was dead. But he wasn’t. He was alive and the stats were looking good. I don’t know how the spell worked but I know that I just wanted him to be fine. I wanted him to be okay.

Please be Okay Baz

Please be Okay

**BAZ**

I woke up because I was hungry. I woke up and the first thing I noticed was the absence of light. I had been in that bright room for so long that the darkness was comforting.

Fiona was sitting next to me but she hadn’t noticed me

“Fiona” I tried to talk but my throat felt like a parched land. But it was enough to get her attention “Food” I said

“Baz! No wait water first” she handed me a glass with a straw and I drank greedily. She rushed out while I was drinking water but came back with 2 burgers and Dr. Wellbelove

“Here eat this” she handed it to me.

I struggled with the wrapper so she took it from me and fed me instead. This reminded me of when I was a child and Mum would feed me food.

Dr. Wellbelove cast a statistics spell and woke up everyone else in the room. Everyone else being Snow, Dev and Niall.

“How are you doing Baz?” Dr. Wellbelove asked me

“Good” I say cause I’m too weak to say anything else

“Fiona” I turned to her “I need…” blood but should I say it out loud?

“There’s blood here” she handed me a pouch and I drank it like it was water

“So you’re still a Vampire?” Dr. Wellbelove asked me

“Yes” I answered and gave him a weak glare. It was all I could manage in the moment.

Beside me someone took my hand. I turned my head to find a sleepy Snow

“Hey!” he said and smiled

I smiled back “Hi” I said

I really didn’t have the energy to be mean to him right now. No, right now I was just going to sit here and enjoy his presence.

It took a few more questions but Dr. Wellbelove eventually left. Fiona left soon after. Dev and Niall didn’t ask me questions and I was thankful for it. Whatever explaining I had to do, I would do it with a clear mind.

I slept for most of the next day but did wake up for food, water and tea.

Eventually Dr. Wellbelove said I could go home so Dad pulled up a car to take me home.

“Why don’t you guys come along” Dad told them “Stay for Dinner”

That’s how I ended up having Dinner with my parents and a bunch of friends from Watford.

Penny, Simon and Agatha took turns to tell me what had happened since my memory was a bit hazy. Dr. Wellbelove and Prof. Bunce filled in any details that they couldn’t answer. Dev and Niall had questions of their own mostly about me so I told them.

“It’s going to be crazy when we start school again” Dev said

“How come?” I asked him

“Think about it. You, me and Niall sitting with Penny, Agatha and Simon. The whole school will go crazy” he smiled

I looked over to Bunce “If that’s okay with you” I say

“Hmm…you’ll have to call me Penny” she smiles

“Done!”

“And you have to call me Simon” Simon says

“No way” I tease but I’m still smiling. Simon frowns

“Will you all be staying the night?” Daphne asks them. It is a manor. There are enough rooms.

“Dad and I will be leaving if that’s alright” Agatha says and I once again thank them. Dr. Wellbelove was the most instrumental in my recovery so I do feel grateful.

No one knows why the spell really worked but I guess it just did because Simon was the one spelling it. I’m still a Vampire though I do feel much cleaner now. Like my magic feels cleaner.

Dr. Wellbelove said it was a good thing but he had no explanation for it.

“I would like to stay the night. I would love to read your books” Bunce says

“Stay a couple of days then. We can go join school together next week” I offer and look over to Daphne who smiles and nods.

“Then so should we” Dev and Niall said

“Me too” Simon says “But I’m sleeping with you”

“Still afraid of wraiths, Snow?” I tease

“Your house is haunted?” Penny perks up and I can tell she’s interested. We get into a conversation about haunted houses.

A while later Daphne kindly reminds us that we should all rest. So I bid everyone good bye and take Simon to my room. I have no problem with Simon sleeping in my room. In fact I very much prefer it.

“Baz?” he asks once we’re there. I’m looking for a pyjama set I can lend him when he goes to sit on my bad

“Yeah?”

“What do you remember?” he asks

“Bits and pieces” I tell him which is as much of the truth as it is a lie. I remember all sorts of things and no way to figure out if what I remember was real or not.

“Oh” he says and goes quiet

“What happened?” I ask as I sit next to him. He immediately takes hold of my hand. I want to hug him. Merlin I want to kiss him so bad right now

“You told me you loved me” he says and I freeze

“and I told you I loved you back” he quickly said even before I had a chance to register his first statement.

“Oh..um..yeah…it’s true” god I can feel myself going red with embarrassment

“How long?” he asks

“Pretty much ever since I met you” I say because I just conquered death and now I don’t want to keep secrets

“I like you Baz. I like this. Will you give me a chance? Will you be my boyfriend?” he asks and I think I might just cry

“If you’ll have me” is what I reply with

I notice his smile

Right before he kisses me

Alister Crowley I’m living a charmed life

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't yet read Wayward son but I'm damn excited for it!


End file.
